


Sexy Frerard

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gerard is having a sexy day in his own home, when he receives a knock at the door. He does NOT expect who is at the door....or what will happen next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I love sexy frerard and this turned me on just writing. it. this is soo sexy. in my opinion my sexiest fic so far. leave a like and a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed

It was an average day. Gerard Way was just chilling in his house when his doorbell rang.

“Coming!” he called out. His voice was beautiful and sexy as ever. On the other side of the door, the person who had rang the door bell heard it and was instantly overcome with not only love, but intense passion.

It was…Frank Iero!

“F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FF-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Frankie?” Gerard gasped.

“Yes, Gerard.” Frank Iero said smoothly and sexily, gazing into the outrageously gorgeous musician’s eyes. His gaze was so piercing that it felt like being stabbed. Frank Iero was murdering Gerard Way at this very second.

“Frank Iero…………..why…..have you forsaken me?” Gerard Way cried, and fell to the floor. He was dead. Frank Iero took the body and ran to the dark alley in which he lived, using it later as food and a fire starter.

The End


End file.
